This invention relates to systems and methods for computer telephony and web page synchronization.
Current Internet systems interact problematically with private branch exchange (PBX) switches connected to voice response units and electronic workforces, operating with computer data bases. The on-line customer may wish to modify data stored in a computer data base but needs subsequently to communicate directly with a live agent accessible through an automatic call distribution (ACD) queue.
The customer information which has been produced from database storage based upon the customer identification must typically either be reproduced again from the original data base or must be transmitted to the live agent to enable the provide immediate assistance without having to repeat the entire user identification and data query operation which produced user specific information to service the particular call.
Unfortunately, currently available methods and systems for routing user information based upon an initial automated user identification to a subsequently determined live agent are slow, cumbersome, and require repetitive presentation of the same customer information first to the voice response unit and electronic workforce, and then directly to the live agent, followed by waiting periods during which the live agent accesses a computer data base indicating customer data by customer ID#.
According to the present invention, a customer inquires by Internet and through an automated voice response unit (VRU) or electronic workforce as to information in a computer database on a computer which is network connected to the automated VRU or electronic workforce. The electronic workforce system or VRU makes a customer identification request over the Internet. The customer then provides its ID# or other identification code to permit extraction of customer specific information from the database. The electronic workforce system according to the present invention uses the identifying information to query a computer database for information about the inquiring customer. The information provided in the database may include information about customer characteristics or preferences. This or other information is then provided by the electronic workforce system to the customer via the Internet. In view of the information received, the customer may wish to speak with a live agent. If the customer elects a live agent, a particular live agent is selected through an automatic call distribution (ACD) queue process.
According to the present invention, Internet messages on a web server are processed along with switch and computer based information using a voice response unit (electronic workforce) such as an electronic workforce, a switch such as a private branch exchange (PBX), a computer having a data base, and a live agent having direct access to a personal computer and a telephone.
According to the present invention, a software agent in the electronic workforce performs intelligent call routing with information about a customer provided to a live agent identified after the call has been received by the electronic workforce and after the customer has made a request for a live agent.
According to the present invention, a software agent transfers a call to a live agent and accesses a customer""s record so the live agent can answer the call in a more personal and efficient manner. Thus, a coordinated call and screen transfer operation, i.e., screen popping evolution, is accomplished with the customer identify being established once by the electronic workforce without need for reascertainment by the live agent, because the information about customer identity is passed by network to the correct one of a number of live agents working a switch site.
According to the present invention, telephone calls are intelligently routed and transferred by a call center agent performing account handling activities, based upon ANI/DNIS information. The software agent receiving the call obtains calling party information, permitting access to a local table, local or remote database information, or a host computer about the customer or number dialed to route the call to a specific live agent, live agent group, or particular electronic work force (EWF) job description.